


Cotton Candy

by TonyStankIsLoved3000



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Food Sex, In a way it’s fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStankIsLoved3000/pseuds/TonyStankIsLoved3000
Summary: The Doctor shows Clara a piece of himself.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the good place chat on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+good+place+chat+on+twitter).



Clara caught a subtle yet familiar sweet scent in the air. She had always wondered where it came from, and she suspected it was the Doctor. The Doctor stumbled into the TARDIS after her and slammed the door behind them, blocking out the thunderstorm outside. They were both soaking wet from the rain.

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably and ran his fingers through his hair. “I do not like getting wet.”

“What’s that smell?” asked Clara.

“What smell?”

“You. I’ve been meaning to ask. You smell... sweet sometimes,” said Clara, leaning towards him. “Is it Time Lord cologne? Odd choice of scent don’t you think?”

The Doctor blushed visibly. “No. Don’t know what you’re- Clara!”

He jumped back when she leaned closer, determined to identify the smell this time. He had been cornered. Clara stuck her nose all over the Doctor, sniffing urgently, until she noticed, with a start, where it’s coming from.

Bent over his crotch, frozen in disbelief, she looked up at the Doctor. _The horror._

“Doctor... did you-” Clara stuttered. “Did you-” She winced, unable to get the words out. “ _-wet yourself?_ ”

The Doctor’s face contorted as if in pain. “Clara... I didn’t!”

“It’s completely fine. I get it. You’re old, and all the running we just did and the adrenaline- god, you must have been terrified. Really, it was quite scary, so pissing yourself- completely normal- but I must say I did not know Time Lord piss smelled like that-”

The Doctor farted nervously.

Clara took another whiff and squeaked, “Doctor! That- that smells just like the porridge we had before!”

It was strange seeing the Doctor so speechless. Clara gasped when the Doctor started to unbuckle his belt, and the next thing she knew he was tugging his dark boxers down and a stream of blinding golden light shone from within; it was as if he had just opened the Pandora box. 

The light faded and something sprung out of his boxers, like flowers blooming in the wrong place. It glittered magically as if spring had just graced the Doctor’s crotch. There it was again, the sickly sweet smell.

“This is my penis, Clara,” said the Doctor, gingerly gesturing at the pink, soft substance. “It melts every time it gets wet.”

“Like cotton candy,” Clara breathed in awe. The Doctor’s penis looked just like cotton candy. “The light-”

“It was regenerating. It grows back every time it melts.”

“So all the times I smelled that on you- your penis has just _melted_ ,” uttered Clara, shaking her head.

The Doctor smiled shyly. “I wear special underpants to keep the glowing regeneration energy in, haven’t figured out a way to hide the smell yet.”

“Can I taste it?” blurted Clara. She blushed. The Doctor blushed.

“Yes.”

Clara kissed the Doctor softly on the mouth, and he went a few more shades of red deeper. She stared curiously as the very odd shape that is the Doctor’s manhood grew larger, as if it had just gone a few more rounds around a cotton candy machine. He concentrated hard and a few streaks of blue and purple blended with the pink. “Added some flavour for you, Clara,” he said lovingly.

Clara happily enclosed her lips around the circumference and immediately felt his penis melt in her mouth. _Hmm. Delicious._ The thought of having the Doctor so intimately within her mouth, all warmth and sweetness and softness, filled her with unimaginable joy and pleasure. She had always wanted to do this, and to have him taste and feel just like cotton candy was a great bonus.

The Doctor groaned. “Clara, _oh,_ it feels wonderful.”

Clara smirked and licked the residue of his melted penis from her lips, and took another bite. She was almost done eating now. The Doctor seemed to be riding on a wave of bliss as his manhood slowly disintegrated before him. When he finished with a loud gasp, Clara watched smugly as his crotch began to glow again.

_Oh, they could go on all night._


End file.
